


On a cold winter night

by Little_Star21



Category: Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: Roy feels down since the beginning of the tour, someone will come in trying to cheer him up.





	On a cold winter night

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title and the first sentence sucks... Once again, english isn't my first language so excuse the mistakes.  
> No Roy didn't divorced from his wife, but it was needed for the story. 
> 
> Little story for a friend of mine, in hope she will recognize herself. I hesitated to tag you into the "gift this work to", but didn't. If you want me to, I'll add it.
> 
> Enjoy dear!

On a cold winter night of the early 2018, the snow was falling slowly onto the ground. Stone Sour was on a North American tour, and was actually in Canada. It was their day off before going back on the road to their next destination. Roy was looking through the window at the falling white flakes. They had decided to stay at a hotel for the night instead of sleeping in the tour bus. The man broke out of his contemplation when he heard someone knocking at his door. He dragged himself to the door, he wasn't really in the mood for any visitor. As much as he was excited to leave for tour, he was unhappy about it. It meant he had to spend his days with the others. Not that he minded them much, it was truly only one person that he wanted to avoid. Not that he hated him... it was actually the total opposite. He wanted to be with him all the time, close to him, he loved him, not as a friend, but as a romantic partner. He was sure the other man would never want him that was.

It was with his head full of these thoughts that he reached the to open it. He was about to tell the person to get the fuck out and leave him in peace. He opened the door and froze in place when he saw who it was, he didn't have the courage to tell him to go away. 

“Hey Roy!” 

Roy smiled at the jolly greeting from his friend, and invited him to come in before closing the door behind them. He looked at Johny as he was sitting on his bed and looking at him a bit concerned. Roy walked back to the window, he didn't know what to say to his friend, who clearly know he was acting off lately. 

“What's going on? You've been acting very weird lately.” Roy stayed silent, not sure what to say. “and mostly, you're getting more and more distant from me. Did I do something to you?” 

At that, Roy turned his sad eyes at Johny. “No, you didn't. Everything comes from inside my head.” He couldn't deny that he was indeed getting more distance between them. He fell in love with the man years ago, probably when he joined the band, but for some reasons, it was only getting at him now. Thinking about it, the relationship with his wife turned on a very bad end and they were in the middle of the divorce. He turned back to look outside.

Without a sound, Johny got up off the bed and walked to Roy, thanks to the carpeted floor and the man being lost in his head, he didn't hear him coming and let out a little yelp of surprise when he felt the bigger body pressing against his back and arms around his waist. 

“Do you really think I'm blind at the way you look at me. It's been going on for a while now, everyone sees it. I let you some space to decide what you wanted to do about it, but oh well, I'm tired of waiting on you.” After that, Roy was speechless and was in total shock when he felt Chow's lips against his. He was dreaming, it couldn't happen. How could Johny love him too, he was too frozen to kiss back and when the bearded man broke the kiss, he laughed at Roy's expression of disbelief. “Now, I owe Jim money, he said you would never come to me and I would have to do it myself, didn't believe him and made the mistake to bet on that. I guess he was right.” 

Roy blinked while the information sunk into his head. He frowned, the smoke almost spilling out of his ears as he was trying to get his brain working. First of all, Johny just kind of admitted that he loved him back and for a while now. Wait... he said something about Jim... he's been out of the band for about 5 years now... so he finally came to the conclusion he was dumb, blind and shouldn't have made the other man waiting for him. He finally found his tongue back.

“Why didn't you say something earlier then?” he asked. Johny looked at him straight in the eyes. His answer was pretty clear “well, you were married, didn't want to ruin it, but now that this is out of the way, I can be honest with you”. Roy laughed nervously “that's enough of a good reason”. He was still in Johny's arm and close to his face. He filled the gap and kissed him hard.

The bassist eagerly kissed back and, without breaking it, he pushed Roy toward the bed. When his legs hit the bed, the drummer fell backward on the bed and looked up at the other man. Johny crawled over him with a predatory smile and started to kiss his neck and caressing his hip. Letting out a wobbly sigh, Roy gripped the other man's hair, pulling a bit on it. The bigger man smiled into the neck, his face was buried in. The smaller man was trembling under the bigger body, he was very nervous of what was coming. Chow knelt on the bed, legs each side of the laying man. He looked at him and saw a bit of fear in his eyes.

“Have you ever done it with a guy before?” Johny asked. Roy shook his head no and looked away a bit ashamed. Chow smiled “Oh well then, I'll have to show you how it works, but first I'll be back in a few minutes, need to get something in my room”. 

He got out of the bed and the room, Roy stayed laying on the bed, looking at the now closed door. Did he already bored the other man that he needed to run away. He sat on the side completely lost, he was about to cry out of misery when the door opened and Johny was back in the room and showed him what looked like a tube of lube. “we gonna need that before going any further”. 

“Oh” was all the drummer could answer. He was still in the same position that he was when the bassist left the room. Johny dropped the tube on the night stand and climbed back into the bed over the smaller man. He kissed Roy and reached under his shirt to caress the warm skin of the flat belly. Lifting the shirt, he broke the kiss to take the piece of clothing off. He dived on the now revealed chest and attacked one nipple with his tongue, making Roy ark his back from the bed and let out a heavy gasp of pleasure. The drummer grabbed Johny's shirt and yanked at it to pull it off, the bigger man moved a bit to allow it to be removed. Roy dragged his fingertips over Johny's hairy chest, following a line of dark hair on his stomach, that was trailing into his waistband. With a bit of shaky hands, Roy unbuttoned the jeans, he slowly unzipped it, only to realize the bassist went commando and was smirking at him about it. He lowered the pants down and was mesmerized by the huge cock that sprung out, he gulped of apprehension at the size of it. It was massive and not even fully hard, he was pretty scared at the idea to have something that big inside him. 

The big bearded man saw the look on the other man's face, he knew exactly why he was apprehensive, that wouldn't be the first time someone was taken aback by the size of his member. As much as he would have loved to feel the other man from the inside, he decided that should wait for another time and prepare him with some sex toys instead at first. He pushed the drummer laying back on the bed and moved lower, kneeling over the strong thighs. He slowly unbuttoned the pants and dragged the zipper down painfully slow, he could feel the hard bulge trapped into the clothes. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and dragged down both the pants and the underwear at the same time. He had a predatory smile on his face when the smaller man's cock came out of the pants, it wasn't sas impressive as his but it wasn't bad either. He saw Roy blushed and his self-consciousness taking over him, hesitating between staying in full view or hiding his nakedness. “Hey, don't worry, you've got a pretty nice one too, it's just me that have a very big one...”

Getting rid of what clothes was left on them, he laid down between the drummer's parted legs and kissed the flat, but muscular belly, he kissed his way down to the crotch but carefully avoided the hard member and heard a groan of deception, making him smile. His lips went onto the inner thighs and continued his journey down until he reached the knee. Switching leg, this time he went up and stopped next to the balls. His long beard tickling the sensitive skin on his way, he could feel the muscles twitching from the tickling and also with pleasure. He rubbed his nose against the balls, leaving also a few kisses on them, then moving up the shaft, kissing every inch of it until the tip. He licked off the salty beads of pre-cum that formed on the tip before swallowing the whole cock in one gulp. Roy let out a heavy moan of pleasure, at the sensation, he was already shaking with excitement and reached for Johny's head, knotting his fingers into the hair of the other man. The bassist happily sucked on the hard member until he felt tugging at his hair and looked up to Roy

“If... you don't... stop... now... I'll cum...” the drummer panted. 

Johny let go of the hard cock and laid over his new lover, making sure to not crush him under his weight. He attacked the lips for a moment, grinding his hips against the other man, he was getting painfully hard. He reached onto the night stand and grabbed the tube of lubricant he discarded earlier. He felt the smaller body tensing against his. “Don't worry baby, I won't take you tonight”, Roy looked at him a bit confused and he laughed “I'm gonna ride you instead... unless you prefer I lay down while you fuck me”, he winked, he could also see some relieving in the drummer's eyes but he didn't try to move from his spot. 

He grabbed Roy's hand and poured some lube on his fingers. Getting the message, the drummer reached around the bassist and, with his slicked up fingers, rubbed at Johny's entrance, making the bigger man moan, “yes, just like that. Don't worry about hurting me, I'm used to that kind of playing” With the encouragements, Roy pressed more and managed to get one finger inside. He moved it a bit hesitantly at first, but seeing the pleasure painted on the man over him, he added a second finger. He moved them up and down a first, earning a groan of approval, he then started to stretch the hole a bit before adding another finger in. With all three fingers in, he stretched the entrance even more and at the same time went deeper to try to find that magical spot. He knew he found it when Johny bucked his hips suddenly and letting out a long moan. 

Leaning up a bit, Roy, with his free hand, pulled the bigger man toward him and a bit hesitant, he reached for the huge dick that was now in front of his face. It was even bigger than it was earlier now that the man was completely hard, without stopping with his finger inside, he looked up at Chow, who was enjoying the moment, his eyes shut, his head thrown back. He looked back at the cock, not really sure if he really wanted it in his mouth or not, he never sucked one before and wasn't sure how it would feel or taste. It was oozing some pre-cum already, and gulping before, he dived and took only the tip into his mouth, he almost gagged at the strong salty taste but didn't back off. He felt the body over him stopping every movement and an hand on his head. It felt weird at first but he started to suck on the tip eagerly once the surprise passed. 

Johny moaned and held himself as still as possible. even if he felt the urge to buck into that hot mouth, but he knew better. The blow job was a bit clumsy, but he knew that it was probably the first time his lover was doing it and enjoyed it as much as possible. Feeling he was getting close to his release, he pushed softly away, grabbed the lube again, he poured a good amount in his hand. He reached behind and started to masturbate the other man to slick him as much as possible for what was coming. “Are you ready baby?”

The drummer nodded and the bassist repositioning himself over the hard cock, holding it with one hand as he was lowering himself over it. He stopped when he felt the tip against his entrance. He looked at Roy “last chance to back off”, the smaller man didn't answer but his hands grabbing at his waist was a good indication that he wasn't shying away. He pressed more and felt the hard member entering him, he only stopped when it was completely inside him, he didn't move for a moment, letting Roy adjust the sensation. The drummer was moaning the whole time, the tight heat around his cock was amazing. Readjusting himself as the dick was nestled against his prostate, he slowly started to move up and down again, at first slowly. Leaning down on his arms, he attacked Roy's mouth again. Without breaking the kiss, the drummer moaned and picked up the pace abruptly. Johny let go of the mouth and let out an almost animal like groan when his prostate was hit hard “oh yeah just like that babe” he said. They moved in sync with each other for a while, panting heavily into each other neck. Holding up their orgasms as much as possible so the pleasure could continue. 

Feeling he was really close, Johny moved up, grabbed Roy's hand, which he brought to his hard member. Without hesitation, the smaller man grabbed it and started pumping it at the same pace as he was moving his hips. It didn't take long for the bearded man to let out a heavy groan of pleasure and his cum shot out in heavy jets over Roy's stomach and chest. His ass clenching painfully around the cock adding more sensation, it only took a few more hard thrusts for the smaller man to unload into the tight heat surrounding him. They rode their orgasm for a few moments, until it was too painful to continue. Johny pulled off carefully and dropped himself onto the bed next to his lover. They were both panting hard, trying to catch their breath. 

Passing his finger over his chest, Roy smeared some cum even more on himself, he lifted his hand, seeing the with substance on it, he brought into to his mouth to taste. He winced at the even stronger taste, but swallow it all. Johny couldn't take his eyes from the man, and stretched his neck to kiss his cheek “Let's go take a shower”. The bigger man got out of the bed and walked to the room's bathroom wangling his ass for Roy, who was following close and slapped it. Once the water was set at a good temperature, they climbed into the shower, cleaning themselves from the sweat and semen covering them. They kissed some more and Johny grabbed Roy's ass the press him to his body. 

“Does it mean something.... or... was it only sex?” Roy inquired hesitantly.

“Do you want it to be only a one time sex night, or do you want something more?”

“well...” he looked away from the other man, “I would love something more, but if you only came for the sex, then it's okay with me”

Johny chuckled at that answer and grabbed Roy's chin into his big hand. He kissed him tenderly “You forgot what we talked about earlier. Then wanna be my boyfriend?”. 

It took him by surprise, but he grinned “Sure I do want that”, and throw his arms around Johny's shoulder, kissing him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> I always feel like I rush the ending of sexual contents at the end after building it up slowly and nicely :/ what do you all think ?


End file.
